dieselpulpfandomcom-20200213-history
Eamon Ó Súilleabháin
A burgeoning shaman and rabid Irish Republican, Eamon is currently serving his cause as a field agent roaming the world seeking funds and arms to send home. Along the way, he has become entangled in mercenary work, though he almost always finds a way to funnel his payments back to Ireland. Early Life Born in 1900 in Omagh, County Tyrone, Eamon's parents were impoverished elven wanderers. Seeing no future for their child, they broke into the home of an affluent human family, murdering their infant son and replacing him with Eamon. Using magic, they altered his appearance, leaving his adopted parents the O'Sullivans unaware until his 13th birthday. At that time he was expelled from his "family's" home, where he made his way south and east to County Mayo. The Irish Citizen's Army While in County Mayo, Eamon encountered the Irish Citizen's Army for the first time. Among the rural peoples of Eastern Ireland, he rejoined, for the first time, those of his own race. Being educated simultaneously in the tenets of the revolution, as well as ancient elven magic, he developed a strong association between the "Spirit of Ireland" spoken of by the revolutionaries and the lore of the elves. With the Spirit of Eireann as his guiding force, he became a dyed-in-the-wool Republican, barely missing the 1916 Easter Rising while on assignment organizing farmers in County Mayo. As a part of this re-education about his heritage, Eamon began spelling his name in the Gaelic manner, rejecting Anglican spelling convention. The southern part of Ireland was liberated in 1921, following the Irish war of Independence. Eamon, now a hardened guerilla soldier and field medic, became disillusioned with what he viewed as the cowardly concessions made by the Irish Government. He relocated back to Omagh, which, as a northern city, was still under control of the British. He and other like-minded revolutionaries reformed under an older name, the Irish Republican Army, and began amassing money, weapons and explosives to renew their war for Irish freedom against their British oppressors. Present While on assignment in New York City seeking funds and arms, Eamon was hired by the vampire Countess Isabella Strigoi to recover a statuette she had recently purchased, which was stolen en route to her. He met and worked with Heinrich Mordson, Blue Jacket, and Clyde Buckner, the group eventually meeting Mr. White. Impressed by their abilities, Mr. White hired the four to hunt down an errant vampire in the sewers of New York. After defeating the vampire, as well as a sewer chimaera that had been harassing the subdwellers, they were sent back to Eamon's native land to accompany a shipment of weapons for the IRA. While the weapons were successfully smuggled into the country, all did not go smoothly. Eamon clashed with Blue over the IRA's methods, Eamon declaring, "Listen, expletive, when we're in my country, we do things my way." The fight seems to be largely forgotten, though it is too soon for say for sure. At present, the group has been hired by Commandant Robert Pascal to perform a covert mission inside Nazi Germany, where they have been joined by Grigory Gagarin. Abilities Eamon is a skilled field operative and medic, using magic, but only at dire need. He gains his powers from his deep connection to the elements of his homeland, as thousands of generations of Elves have before him. He is also versed in both Irish Revolutionary balladry as well as much older "sean nos" songs, using these to invoke ancient power. In battle, he has primarily been observed to use his shamanic powers, both to heal allies and harm foes. Of late, he has often been seen using his new "Flame Blade" spell to enhance the attacks of Blue. He also carries a rifle and a shillelagh, though these are rarely needed. Category:Personalities Category:Rebels